


活埋

by hellgoose



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: M/M, 影版路康
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellgoose/pseuds/hellgoose
Summary: 万圣节贺文
Relationships: Lucifer rofocale/John constantine, 路西法洛夫卡勒/约翰康斯坦丁





	活埋

活埋

康斯坦丁从昏迷中醒来，发现自己躺在一个木箱子里面，就像是一个被放到棺材里面的尸体。

黑暗的空间带来的压抑让他不自觉的手指抽动，他感觉到了手指的刺痛。但面对这种情况，他只想要抽一根烟，他最喜欢的牌子，长江的。

这时他才发现呈现平躺姿势的他，手中握着一束鲜花？完全的黑暗让他摸不清，但由于花茎上的刺受伤的手指告诉他，是一捧没有带着任何包装的玫瑰，被生硬的握在他的双手之中。

他的脑海中一片黑，眼前也是一片黑，想不起来到底是因为什么被困在棺材中。毕竟他得罪的人从天堂到地狱，他甚至无法数清。但会送他这种“惊喜”的人并不多，可以说只有一位。

这是为的什么，他揉了揉自己的太阳穴。这个棺材的空间允许他做部分的移动，虽然无法直身做起，但是他可以伸展胳膊，稍微起身靠在旁边的壁板上，用手肘作为支撑，目前还没有感觉到氧气的缺失。

他发现自己脖子上套着一根绑着结的绳子，他将绳子从自己脖子上取下来，拉了拉发现绳结十分结实。

他用胳膊肘敲击旁边的壁板，相当的结实。如果不靠一些工具他可能无法离开。他放开了手中的花，放在了自己触手可及的地方。

开始对这个狭小的空间进行探索。首先他先从自己开始，他想着他手上的血也许会弄脏他的白衬衣，即使黑色的衣服上沾染上血迹也不是一件好事，开始摸索自己身上所穿的衣物，是他一直在穿的那身西装，但自己习惯性所带的东西全部消失了。没有圣水，没有他防身的指虎，他把口袋翻了个底朝天，也没有找到自己的香烟盒还有神圣挽歌打火机——虽然上面写着撒旦禁止的铭文，但对于路西法似乎一点也不起作用。

只有一颗糖，似乎想要提醒他什么。这使他终于想起——今天早先一些时候的事情可能跟他现在的处境大为相关。

——

本来已经是十月末了，由北方吹来的风带走了洛杉矶街上的最后一丝绿意。康斯坦丁抽动了鼻子，闻着空气的气味，用舌头舔住指尖，将带着唾液的食指，伸到自己胸前，感觉着空气的变化。今天恶魔的气息变得更加浓郁，这都是由于该死的万圣夜将要来临。在今天他们可以肆无忌惮的在人类面前展示他们异于人类的身体，平时的伪装，使得恶魔仅此一天的放纵来的那么张狂。

他应该在外游荡巡视，好多恶魔会在这种时候趁机出来诱惑人类放松自己，不出意料他能趁机救下1~2个。灯红酒绿的节日永远不属于康斯坦丁，前些天刚刚完成了相当辛苦的驱魔工作，出了很远的门，他去了北非一趟，在那的生活让他水土不服，但好歹带回来的东西卖给了午夜，让他不至于做赔本买卖。这趟颠簸使得他脆弱的身体状况有所恶化。他又不是该死的蝙蝠侠，对这个城市有自己的责任。要说既然叫天使之城，那就让天使去看管吧。在回家途中买了一瓶酒，鬼使神差的买了一些糖果，种类倒也不少，波板糖，巧克力，水果硬糖。拿着那种装饰着万圣节风格的糖果，剥开一颗扔进嘴里，是苹果味的，很平常的味道，不难吃也不能说是好吃，聊以慰藉。

他带着纸袋回到自己家中，照理说按照他家的这种偏僻位置，是不会有路过的孩童前来讨要糖果的。他把糖果随手放到桌上，松开自己的领带，脱下外套和西装裤子，打算休息，将自己扔到了床上，那颗硬糖在他嘴里还没有化掉。

不出所料的在他还没有进入休息，屋子中的圣水和百叶窗开始震动，他关上的灯开始忽明忽灭。有人前来拜访。

“混蛋的恶魔，万圣夜快乐”

他撑起身子，察觉到自己想要安稳度过这天的天真念头将不会实现。他从床头的柜子中拿出了便携的圣水，掏了掏自己刚刚摊放在地上的外套，没有掏出圣水，反而从烟盒中抖出一根烟，在他点着香烟之时，门外传出来敲门声。

“knock,knock”路西法独特的声线传来，无论是谁，只要听过他的声音便再也无法忘记。

康斯坦丁不想配合，他深吸了一口香烟，用手指夹着烟。“谁在哪”

“你灵魂的主人”，康斯坦丁不是任何人的奴隶。

他光着脚打开房门，甩给了路西法一句话，“滚”。他想要把门关上，但被路西法的手拦住。

“万圣夜快乐，不给糖果就捣蛋，约翰”

“所以你扮演的是什么？穿着白衣服的变态色情佬吗？万圣夜只是给小孩子过的，在地狱过了那么多年你的心智是不是才三岁。”康斯坦丁把自己叼剩的烟头摁灭在了路西法伸出的手中。一脸不耐的看着路西法。

但他无法回忆起后续发生了什么。

——

事情就是这样，他没有给路西法糖果，所以路西法把他关在了棺材里面。好，非常棒。

他拆开那颗糖的包装随手把它丢进了嘴里，把糖纸塞回了口袋里。既然回想起了原因，康斯坦丁有些愤懑，该死的路西法，总是玩这种小孩子都不感兴趣的恶作剧。

得知了原因并不代表他的危机就结束了。他依然面对着狭窄的黑暗，他肯定被埋在了地里，就像是一颗植物。没准头顶还留着一块墓碑，上面写着他的生“卒”年月，并写着他永远属于路西法一类的屁话。

于是他接着摸索，黑暗中只有他衣服摩擦和手指触摸木头的声音，耳边甚至出现了像是虫子啃食木头的声音。路西法想让他知道，地狱之主到人间拜访不是想看自己给他甩脸色的，尤其是在大家都很开心的日子了。当然恶魔都很开心的日子，代表着驱魔人康斯坦丁的日子并不好过。尤其是想到万圣夜可能要在这个盒子里面度过，他对于路西法就没有什么好想法。

驱魔人想起当时的路西法唯一的万圣节装饰是在额头右侧带上了一只小恶魔的角，不知道从哪个可怜下属的头上撅下来的。那只独角让邪恶的撒旦显得格外滑稽可爱，康斯坦丁甚至可以在这个不合时宜的地点为此嘴角上扬。

木盒中他终于摸索到了一根荧光棒，他掰亮之后发现自己的确在一个棺材之中。棺材的内壁在他头顶上方刻着一句话“”，他用手抚摸着那行文字有些失神。虽然在这种黑暗中时间的流逝会变得模糊，但当他回过神来，他意识到已经过去了很久。他似乎沉浸在那行文字的魔力之中。

等到他活动身体，他脚尖踩到了一个盒子，他用脚将其勾到身前，打开之后发现是一身婚纱？洁白的婚纱，旁边还放着一张卡片，上面有一行印刷体的字：给我最爱的灵魂。康斯坦丁一摸到纸片触电一样，将它丢到了一旁，接着进行对这个狭小空间的探索，结果发现并没有其他的东西存在。

他看着眼前的婚纱，纯白的颜色被他的手抹上了一些血迹显得斑斑红点。旁边的荧光棒是绿色的，如果其他人能够看到他的脸，就会发现他在绿光的映照下，脸色显得颇为狰狞。

由于无事可做，他开始数婚纱上有多少颗珍珠，等他数到不知道多少遍的时候，荧光棒渐渐暗淡，最终灭掉了。他依然没有感觉到氧气的缺失，也许路西法想要用无聊杀死他。他又摸索出另一个荧光棒，一根这种野外专用的荧光棒大概可以持续工作四五个小时，他醒来之后已经在这里呆了四五个小时，棺材中一共放了两个荧光棒，这是最后一根。他开始在这个安静的空间中休息，就着莹莹的灯光他不知怎么睡了过去。等到醒来之后发现第二根荧光棒也已经灭掉了。

他睡醒之后竟然发现这是他最近睡的最好的一次，繁杂的驱魔工作，难搞的委托人，并不熟悉的恶魔，让他精疲力尽。他将婚纱当做了枕头，侧身蜷缩在棺材中。用手指敲着自己身下的木头，他明白路西法的意思。要么如他所愿，在万圣节接受他的“捣蛋”，要么用那根绞绳勒断自己的脖子。在棺材里面？

他并没有向外求助，也不想对路西法妥协。但似乎对方执意要晾着他，大有只要他不进行下一步动作，就会一直把他困在这的想法。但是，婚纱？康斯坦丁不觉得自己想要迎合路西法这样的恶趣味。

康斯坦丁揪下一片花瓣放到了嘴里，咀嚼起来有一股花的腥味，拿起旁边的捧花，开始一颗一颗的摸索着拔下上面所有的刺，直到他想着路西法把花揪秃，吃完了所有的花瓣，这个空间中依然是一片寂静。

忽然他意识到这是对时间的浪费，他不能让路西法把他一辈子关在这。越早出去越好，毕竟他并不想要给自己增加一个“项圈”的话，黑暗中他朝着自己手里的婚纱的方向看了看。“路西法，我现在给你糖”，“放我出来”，他对着外面试图喊出声，但并没有任何回音。

他用手敲，用脚踹，似乎只是他一个人在做无用功。撒旦一定就躲在一旁看他的笑话。毫无希望的情绪就像是瘟疫，感染着他。他甚至没有尖锐的物体用来放血否则也许会吸引来一些喜欢血液的生物，将他从棺材里面刨出来。

开始的想法已经不再坚定，康斯坦丁想要离开这。于是他开始解自己西装扣子，如果那是路西法希望的，他狠狠的咬着自己的牙根，棺材里面十分狭窄这让他穿脱衣服十分不方便，花了很大力气才把上衣和衬衫脱下来，他蹬掉了自己的鞋袜，至于裤子倒是简单很多，只需要解开皮带，顺势向下一脱便堆在了他的脚边。

在完全黑暗的环境中去穿一个长裙并不是一件容易的事情，好在他因为百无聊赖已经把这个裙子反复翻了好多遍，不至于手忙脚乱。他欠起身一点一点的将裙子穿上，然后侧着身拉起了拉链，但由于施展不开，只拉上了一点，直到他折腾完之后。平躺着，把自己的衣服和婚纱附带的一身女士内衣扔到了自己脚下，即使这种情况，他也绝对不会穿的。

“路西法，快点来”他默念着，等待着恶魔打开他的棺材。手里握着从自己脖子上取下来的绞绳。

接着他听到了“吱呀”一声，从外面传来。然后他无论如何都打不开的棺材就这样打开了。康斯坦丁眯着眼睛，本想避免可能的光照对眼睛的刺激。却发现外面的光线并不明显，昏黄的黑暗中只有些许的烛光，康斯坦丁还以为自己早已在棺材中度过了好些天，但路西法向来跟时间的关系很好，这种小把戏只是轻而易举。

“万圣夜快乐，地狱的新娘”路西法坐在他的棺材沿上，轻浮地吹了个口哨。

康斯坦丁迅速坐起身，将那根绞绳套在了路西法脖子上并开始收紧，将路西法拽到自己身前。而路西法对此并没有什么反应，只是静静的看着他。

忽然地狱之主的手动了，他环起康斯坦丁，将康斯坦丁抱起，为他拉上了婚纱的拉链。

这时，康斯坦丁坐在路西法的腿上，他才发现自己在一个教堂里面，万圣夜的血月照过教堂的玫瑰花窗，显示出斑斓的光影。而他在教堂中心的棺材里面，并没有在他自己以为的深层地底。

“你一直都在这里看着这个棺材……对我可真好”康斯坦丁嘲讽的话语还没有说完。

路西法捏住了他的脸，另一只手的食指抵在了自己嘴唇上。“嘘”。他们俩人靠的很近，白色的衣服在月光下融为一体。  
夜晚的教堂是那么安静，康斯坦丁看着路西法身后的基督十字架，有些被人窥视的不自在感。

“你穿这身衣服真好看，还记得我们第一次见面时你年轻时的长发，让我十分着迷”路西法摸着康斯坦丁杂乱无章的短发，在他手指触碰之下头发开始疯长，直到长到肩，变得柔软而服帖。

路西法拾起一缕放在自己的鼻子下面清嗅。康斯坦丁被他的动作勾起了过去相当不堪的回忆，于是拍开了路西法的手。

本来男性化的英俊外表在长发的映衬下显得有些柔和，消瘦的身体穿着白色裙装显得相当脆弱。

——康斯坦丁，你可愿在月光下与恶魔共舞。

正在康斯坦丁因为感受到路西法腿间的炙热而愣神时，被路西法喂了一个什么东西。

“你给我吃了什么？”他想要用手从嘴里扣出来，却被路西法阻挡。

“万圣夜快乐，约翰，只是以防你捣蛋的糖果”

这时，糖果的甜味开始蔓延。是他自己买的那些糖。

康斯坦丁跨坐在路西法身上，路西法将康斯坦丁抱起，手拖在他的屁股上。他们所在的地方位于教堂的正殿，在一排排祷告的座椅和神父弥撒所用的平台之间。

日间人们使用这个教堂的痕迹依然存在。在平台上甚至放着一本翻开的圣经。

路西法把康斯坦丁又放回了棺材，自己也伸脚踏了进去。只要棺材的盖子打开，完全有足够他们两个人存在的空间。路西法顺着康斯坦丁的裙子向上推将其堆到了驱魔人的腰间，将他的双腿抬过自己的头顶，康斯坦丁还穿着平角的内裤，些许的反抗增加了路西法的兴致。在内裤脱到膝盖处，路西法从康斯坦丁的大腿间钻了上去将康斯坦丁的双腿扛在自己肩上，轻吻康斯坦丁的大腿内侧，然后向下，一直亲吻到了脚踝，内裤就那样被路西法顶在了他可怜的脑袋上。他看着康斯坦丁泛着情潮的苍白脸颊，嗅了嗅那段布料，随即扔到了一遍。然后从自己脚边翻到了刚刚被康斯坦丁刻意忽视的跟自己身上婚纱一系列配色的那个女士内裤，在康斯坦丁的眼前晃了晃。用手握起康斯坦丁的一条腿，开始为他把那个基本没什么布料的蕾丝内裤穿到他身上。

等到路西法在康斯坦丁的不情愿下完成了他的动作之时，康斯坦丁因为他的动作硬了。撒旦那些带有淫邪意味的触摸，是人类依靠自我意识没有办法抵抗的。

前后分泌的蜜汁浸湿了内裤，但路西法并不会觉得这是白费功夫。这样穿着的康斯坦丁显得比平时要柔软的多。康斯坦丁的双手握着路西法胸前的绞绳，不但起不到任何威胁作用，反而被路西法用多余的一头将他的两只手绑到了一起，压在了胸前。

随即他欺身向前，趴在康斯坦丁的身上，挤进他的双腿之间隔着衣服用膝盖蹭他的会阴。

“甜吗？”路西法问那颗糖。

怎么可能会甜，康斯坦丁不自觉咽了一口口水，差点把糖一起咽下去，刚才用舌头抵住。

他的身上开始发热，小腹在路西法的抚摸下激起一股暖流。难耐的阴茎在被白色蕾丝包裹的内裤中翘起。

“不”，康斯坦丁做出了回答。

路西法看着康斯坦丁的眼睛，认为人类回答的并不是他所问的问题。所以他打算自己寻求答案。

吻落在康斯坦丁的锁骨上，由于身着婚纱，大块的皮肤裸露在衣服之外，并不像康斯坦丁平时被西装包裹的那么严实。吻落在康斯坦丁的眼睑上，这使康斯坦丁不自觉闭上眼睛。吻落在康斯坦丁的嘴角，然后将舌头伸进了口腔。路西法终于尝到了那颗糖的味道。他承认康斯坦丁所说的，这颗糖是酸的。但康斯坦丁的灵魂是甜的，甜到流汁。

路西法并没有立刻行动，他拨开了康斯坦丁粘在脸上的头发。

“真狠心呀，约翰”他指的是先前康斯坦丁开门用烟头烫他的行为，明明不会有疼痛，但路西法总是喜欢在康斯坦丁面前装可怜。于是路西法得到了驱魔人的一个白眼。

路西法隔着蕾丝的内裤抚摸康斯坦丁的屁股，“喜欢吗，你的万圣夜装扮”

这算什么，即兴活动。

康斯坦丁望着眼前的路西法，对方一脸讨好的笑意，甚至有些谄媚。但康斯坦丁知道这幅看起来滑稽的皮囊之下蕴含着怎样的恐怖和残忍。

“操你的万圣夜，混蛋”然后康斯坦丁拉起自己手中的绞绳，把路西法拉的更近，用一条腿勾起了路西法的腰，他们又开始接吻，那颗糖在两人嘴里来回交换，舌头纠缠在一起，分开时勾起了一条银线。

路西法乘机用手隔着衣服抚摸康斯坦丁的胸，乳头早就因为刺激硬了起来，然后他用舌头舔了上去。这时路西法的手也没有闲着，顺着大腿向上，抚摸着康斯坦丁的大腿根部，用指腹刮蹭着睾丸和被内裤勒住的阴茎。

路西法关上了棺材的挡板，躺在了康斯坦丁身边，仅放一人的棺材对于一人显得很是宽敞，但两个人就有些拥挤。

眼前又陷入了黑暗，只不过身边多了一个恶魔。路西法把康斯坦丁抱在怀里，将蕾丝内裤在后面划开了一个开口，穴口已经由于之前的动作相当的湿润，欢迎着路西法的进入。阴茎缓慢的进入康斯坦丁的身体，撑开了内部的褶皱。

康斯坦丁从不会吝啬他的尖叫，尤其是他知道这样会使路西法意乱情迷，丧失他并不多的理智。无论是痛苦还是欢愉。他们身体贴的那么紧，路西法的移动又是那么的缓慢，这给了康斯坦丁适应的过程。

康斯坦丁握着路西法环着他的腰的手，与撒旦的性爱让人目眩，他的眼前出现了五颜六色的色块，耳边出现了数不尽的低语，这种无法言明的乐趣使他愿意与恶魔交媾的原因。撒旦的阴茎大到他很难去承受，但他惯于喜欢折磨自己。

缓慢的，深入的，寂静的，只有衣服摩擦，肉体接触和对于康斯坦丁来说来自自己身体内部的水声。液体的交换，在这个黑暗的盒子里显得那么大。先前所说的不悦，从路西法的动作中丝毫没有体现。

在黑暗中欲望的增长，超乎康斯坦丁的预料。身体交缠在一起，路西法咬着他的耳垂，告诉康斯坦丁，自己最近很想他。这让康斯坦丁射了出来，如果不是在黑暗中，他定会恼羞成怒，现在在路西法脸上的，即使不是圣水，也会是一根被主教祝福的十字架。路西法感受到了自己怀中人的变化，吻在了他的后颈。

在黑暗中，康斯坦丁原谅了路西法的放纵，原谅了自己的放纵。

直到康斯坦丁再次醒来的时候，康斯坦丁从棺材中爬出，提起自己被撕的破破烂烂的婚纱裙，精液在他站起来的时候顺着他的大腿向下流。当他环顾四周却发现自己的西装外套消失不见了。同样的，路西法也消失不见。

不必要提他是如何回家的，但他回家之后，先是怀着怒意去了一趟理发店，店里话多的理发师，问他为什么要剪掉这么好看的长发，是不是失恋了，不要冲动时，可惜路西法不曾看到，如果他看到当时康斯坦丁的表情，地狱可能会迎来一段好过的日子。


End file.
